


Schwere Kost?

by aislingde



Category: Blood Ties (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Episode: s03e11 The Return Part 2, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Nicht immer bekommt Henry das was er will





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2007  
> Beta: Birgitt - vielen lieben Dank!

Eigentlich wollte Henry nur schnell einen Imbiss zu sich nehmen. Sein Verleger hatte ihm - mal wieder - eine viel zu enge Deadline für seinen neuen Comic gesetzt und er würde die ganze Nacht am Zeichentisch verbringen, um den Termin wenigstens halbwegs einhalten zu können.

Aber dann sah er sie. Sie saß am Fenster einer kleinen Bar in der Richmond Street. Sie blickte hinaus nahm ihre Umgebung nicht wahr. War in ihrer eigenen Welt versunken.

Sie war schön. Aber das war es nicht, was Henry anzog. Er hatte in seinem Leben zu viele Schönheiten gesehen, als dass es für ihn noch wichtig wäre. Es war ihre ganze Art.

Geheimnisvoll, nachdenklich, traurig. Dabei waren die Grübchen in ihrer Wange zum Lächeln da.

Ehe Henry sich versah, betrat er die Bar.

„Ist hier noch frei?“

An der Theke war noch genug Platz, doch sie nickte nur, dann blickte sie wieder hinaus.

Henry war es recht. Er bestellte sich ein Glas Wasser und versuchte, sie mit seinen Sinnen zu erfassen.

Er sah eine Frau Ende dreißig. Ein wenig nachlässig, aber nicht vernachlässigt gekleidet. Jedes Kleidungsstück war edel. Ihre Haare sahen aus, als ob sie von einem Starfriseur geschnitten worden waren, aber sie hatte sie nach der Wäsche einfach trocknen lassen und keine Mühe auf das Styling verwendet. Sie war nicht geschminkt.

Ihr Geruch war etwas ganz Besonderes. Chanel No 5 dominierte. Sie hatte schon lange keinen Sex mehr gehabt und zum Waschen nahm sie gewöhnliche Seife. Doch da war noch etwas anderes, Exotisches, das er nicht fassen konnte. Es war sehr faszinierend.

Ihr Herzschlag war ruhig und beständig. Ein Motor, der niemals versagte.

„Warum so nachdenklich?“

Sie sah ihm zum ersten Mal direkt an und Henry sah die Trauer in ihren Augen. Sie hatte etwas sehr Wichtiges verloren und er bezweifelte, dass ein Mann gewesen war.

„Ich muss mein Leben neu ordnen und weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll.“

„Ich kann dabei helfen.“ Er lächelte sie an.

Sie errötete und lächelte zurück. „Danke, aber ich bin noch nicht so verzweifelt, dass ich mit dem erstbesten Mann ins Bett steige.“

„Sehe ich aus, als ob ich der erstbeste Mann wäre?“ Henry sah sie gespielt gekränkt an.

Wieder lächelte sie, dieses Mal ein wenig offener. „Nein, aber viel zu jung für mich.“

„Man ist immer so jung, wie man sich fühlt. Ich heiße Henry Fitzroy.“

Über den Tisch hinweg reichte Henry ihr die Hand. Sie ergriff sie.

„Elizabeth Weir. Wenn es danach geht, bin ich ihre Großmutter.“

Ihre Hand war warm, der Griff fest, aber nicht zu fest, und Henry fühlte das Blut unter ihrer Haut pulsieren. Er war in Versuchung, einen Kuss auf ihr Handgelenk zu pressen. Aber das hier war nicht mehr das Fast Food, das er gesucht hatte. Er ließ ihre Hand los.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Sie sind weder alt und faltig, noch scheinen Ihren Einstellungen verknöchert zu sein.“

Wieder ein flüchtiges Lächeln. Doch dann wurde ihre Miene traurig. Sie trank einen Schluck Wein und sah wieder zum Fenster hinaus.

Henry beobachtete sie, merkte, wie ihre Gedanken immer weiter abschweiften.

„Manchmal hilft es, wenn man mit einem Fremden darüber redet.“

„Sind Sie vom NID?“

Die Frage wurde in einem kalten, harten Tonfall gestellt und der Blick, mit dem Elizabeth ihn jetzt musterte, war misstrauisch. Sie hatte nichts Weiches oder gar Verletzliches mehr an sich. Eine Facette, die Henry an Frauen mochte – solange sie in der richtigen Situation auch willig und nachgiebig waren.

„Nein.“ Henry schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte charmant. „Mit solchen Institutionen will ich nichts zu tun haben. Aber Sie können beruhigt sein, hier in Kanada hat das NID keinen Einfluss.“

„Selig sind die, die reinen Herzens sind. Träumen Sie weiter.“

Elizabeth hörte sich verbittert an. Wirklichen Trost konnte Henry nicht anbieten, nur das passende Zitat.

„Denn Sie werden Gott schauen. Matthäus 5.8.“

Unwillkürlich fuhr Henrys Hand zum Kreuz und umfasste es. Diese kleine Geste gab ihm Trost. Er wusste, dass die Kirche ihn am liebsten in die ewige Verdammnis schicken würde, hatte aber nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass Gott anders entscheiden würde.

„Sie sind Priester?“

„Manchmal wünsche ich mir, dass mein Vater diesen Weg für mich vorgesehen hätte.“ Er hätte nie Christina kennen gelernt und sein Leichnam wäre schon lange verwest „Mir wäre viel erspart geblieben. Ich bin einfach nur gläubig.“

„Sie können sich immer noch für diesen Weg entscheiden. Noch ist es nicht zu spät.“ Elizabeths Stimme war sanft und tröstend.

„Schön wäre es. Aber ich liebe das Leben und die Frauen zu sehr, um als Mönch oder Priester noch glücklich werden zu können.“

Henry lächelte Elizabeth verführerisch an. Zum ersten Mal lachte sie laut auf.

„Wieso haben Sie sich dann zu mir gesetzt und nicht zu...“ Sie schaute sich um. „Zu ihr.“ Elizabeth deutete auf eine hübsche junge Frau, die gelangweilt einen Cocktail trank. Sie war für Henrys Geschmack zu stark parfümiert und ihr eigentlicher Duft war leicht säuerlich.

„Sie ist zu gewöhnlich. Sie dagegen sind außergewöhnlich. Schön, intelligent und erfolgreich.“

„Letzteres können Sie streichen.“

Fragend zog Henry eine Augenbraue hoch.

Sie hob abwehrend die Hände. Nach einem Augenblick seufzte sie resigniert auf und ließ die Arme sinken. Stattdessen nahm sie das Weinglas in die Hand.

„Gut, ich werde doch mit einem Fremden darüber reden. Bis vor wenigen Tagen war ich die Leiterin einer wissenschaftlichen Mission der Staatengemeinschaft. Sie war gefährlich und viele meiner Leute sind gestorben.“ Ihre Stimme brach. Sie trank einen Schluck und blickte aus dem Fenster.

Henry wartete.

„Wir haben durch unsere Arbeit viele Menschenleben gerettet. Doch vor einigen Tagen wurde das Projekt durch äußere Einflüsse gestoppt. Wir mussten überstürzt zurückkehren und jetzt frage ich mich, was ich den Toten sagen soll. All die Opfer und jetzt war alles umsonst.“

Elizabeth hielt die zur Faust geballte Hand vor den Mund.

Henry hatte das Bedürfnis, sie in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten, wusste aber, dass sie es nicht zulassen würde.

„Wenn ihr es geschafft habt, Menschenleben zu retten, dann war es nicht umsonst. Gibt es keine Chance, dass das Projekt wider aufgenommen wird?“

„So gut wie keine.“ Elizabeth nahm ihre Hand runter. „Man hat mich beurlaubt, damit ich zu mir komme. Danach wird man über meine weitere Verwendung entscheiden.“

„Welcher Idiot hat Ihnen das gesagt?“

„Niemand. Aber ich habe es in ihren Blicken gesehen.“

„Lassen Sie das zu?“

Elizabeths Mundwinkel zuckten. Stand sie kurz vor einem Weinkrampf oder einen Lachanfall? Henry wusste es nicht, da ihre Miene ansonsten ausdruckslos war.

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann formten sich ihre Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich und sie hatte ihre Beherrschung wieder gefunden.

„Wenn ich weiter verantwortungsvolle Aufgaben übernehmen will, habe ich keine andere Wahl. In der freien Wirtschaft gibt es keine Arbeit, die mich so herausfordert wie diplomatische Aufgaben.“

„Lass mich helfen.“

Sachte legte Henry seine Hand auf ihre schmalen Finger.

„Wie?“

„Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass du diese Nacht deinen Kummer und deinen Schmerz vergisst. Kein Sex. Nur ein Mensch, der für dich da ist und die Nacht zu etwas Besonderem macht.“

So verführerisch ihr Blut auch nach ihm rief, um ihr Vertrauen zu erringen, würde Henry nicht nur eine Nacht hungern.

„Und was wird morgen früh sein? Nein, Henry. Ich weiß dein Angebot sehr zu schätzen, aber wenn ich dir nachgebe, wird es mir morgen noch viel schlechter gehen.“ Elizabeth zog ihre Hand weg, stand auf und zog ihre Jacke an. Sie kramte aus ihrer Tasche einen Geldschein und legte ihn auf den Tisch. „Auf Wiedersehen, Henry. Vielleicht kreuzen sich eines Tages unsere Wege noch einmal.“

Sie beugte sich vor und hauchte Henry einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann verließ sie die Bar, ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen.

„Elizabeth Weir, wir werden uns wieder sehen, dessen bin ich mir ganz sicher.“

Henry beobachtete sie durch das Fenster, bis sie außer Sichtweite war. Dann stand auch er auf, bezahlte das Wasser, an dem er nicht mal genippt hatte und folgte ihr.


End file.
